Rude Boy
by Kumioko
Summary: There is a second party after Dark Moon. It take place in karaoke. What ifSetsu decided to punish her brother while singing Rude Boy? For now I leave it as complete. If you decide tht I should continue then I will :)


I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR SONGS "RUDE BOY" AND "STAY"! THANK YOU ALITABLAKE FOR CORRECTING MY STORY! IAM REALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU!

I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSE TO WRITE MY OTHER STORY BUT THIS WAS JUST POPPING IN MY HEAD AND I JUST COULDN'T IGNORE IT! FOR NOW IT'LL BE A ONE SHOT. AT LEAST IT DEPENDS ON YOUR RESPONSES. BUT IF I'LL CONTINUE OR DO A SEQUEL TO THIS IT'LL PROBABLY BE AN M.  
THE STORY TAKE PLACE AFTER DARK MOON PARTY. THERE IS A SECOND PARTY JUST FOR ACTORS INVOLVED AND IT'S IN KARAOKE PLACE.  
HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT :) PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE LONGER OR IF I SHOULD LEAVE IT AS A ONE SHOT!

* * *

Did he really have to scold me so much?! Is it such a big deal?! It's just a dress! And it's not like he bought it! He borrowed it, so it should be fine! ... Right? Beside does he really have to treat me like I'm a kid? Kyoko pouted cutely. She was happy that she was changing out of the dress. It was decided that they should change clothes before going to after party. Kyoko borrowed one of Kanae's dresses that was too short for her.

They were just changing locations. They were moving to karaoke place. It was Kijima idea. He said that all of people that were acting should celebrate together. It was decided that Hiroaki Ogata, Ren Tsuruga, Itsumi Momose, Airi Oohara, Kyoko, Hiroko Iizuka, Satoshi Takagi, Kijima and some less important actors from Dark Moon would come. Few managers, like Yashiro, were invited as well.  
Kyoko was partially happy. It would be her first time going to karaoke, and she was excited about it. But there was another part of her that was worried. She couldn't sing! She remembered all the times Sho bullied her, saying that she should never sing. That his ears hurt him too much from it. So she stopped doing it. Now she was just hoping she wouldn't have to sing.  
When Kyoko arrived almost everyone were already there. They were just waiting for Ren and Yashiro.

"Kyoko -chan! Here," said a smiling Momose- san. She was patting the place next to her, suggesting that she sit next to her. Kyoko smiled with gratitude.

"Thank you, Momose -san," she said while taking her place.

* * *

"Ren, we should hurry up! Don't you want to hear how Kyoko -chan sings?" Yashiro asked the man who was changing into more casual clothing. "I'm really curious about it. She has so many talents that I'm sure she can sing really well." He smiled when he saw Ren getting out of the room with this scary gentleman's smile on his face.

"You know, Yashiro -san, if I didn't know better I would say that you have a crush on Mogami -san." Yashiro blinked once. Then twice. And then he couldn't help it and burst into fits of laughter.

"Ren! You really got it bad!" He tried to calm down a little bit. "Yes, Kyoko -chan is a really cute and charming girl." He felt Ren glare at him. Is he for real?! "But I love her like a little sister. I care for her and worry about her sometimes, so you can calm down. I'm not going to try to snatch her away from you. After all Ren I consider you a friend." He looked pointedly at him.

"I'm sorry Yashiro -san." He hung his head down. "It's just that Kijim -"

Yashiro interrupted him, "I'm sorry to break it to you, Ren, but it's your fault." Ren glared at him but he ignored it. "Ren, she's getting more beautiful with each day. She's maturing. She's not a kid anymore! Soon she's going to be eighteen! So man up and just snatch her off of her feet!"

"Yashiro -san. She's different than other girls. I can't just walk up to her and kiss her or confess my undying love to her. That would probably only scare her, and she wouldn't even want to look at me. Or worse would just dismiss it and make up some excuse like I'm sick or I'm just practicing for my next role." Yashiro stopped and looked at him.

"I know that Kyoko -chan is different but just use your charm. Like I said, she's not the same girl we met one and a half years ago. I'm not saying to confess if you're not ready or think she's not ready yet. But if you won't man up, I'm afraid that someone will snatch her away from you. After all she's cute, smart, patient, a great cook... "

Now it was Ren that interrupted, "I know that. I just don't want to lose what I have with her now..." After long pause, Yashiro decided to ask the question that was nagging him.  
"And what do you actually have?" He looked really interested in the answer. Ren clenched his jaw. "I'm listing." Even though Ren was glaring at him, Yashiro waited patiently for his answer. When he decided that Ren was not going to say anything he sighed. They started walking again.

"You're her sempai, and she's your kohai. That's your relationship with her. Maybe just maybe she considers you her friend. But we're talking about Kyoko -chan here, so you would have to scream it to her if you want her to just consider that." He took a big breath in and looked at an angry man next to him. "Ren, I want you to be happy but with the speed you're going now, it'll take you 50 years. If, of course, no one is going to win her heart before that." Yashiro looked up. "I know she got hurt badly, but I think one and a half years is enough."

"How are you going to take responsibility if you're wrong?" He looked at Yashiro with anger, but this time Yashiro glared back.

"Do you think that she still cares about that kid? That he's more important to her then you? If you have to then tell her that you love her and that she's beautiful a 100 times a day. One day she will open her eyes and will have to believe it and accept it. Stop acting like a coward and don't treat her like she's a porcelain doll that can break with a touch. She's stronger than that!" Yashiro said it with confidence. Ren looked at him with surprise. "Sorry. I just worry." He looked at him with hope that this talk will help him realize that Kyoko really was stronger than that.

"No, you're right." Ren looked up. "I just feel like I don't deserve her. That I'm not worthy of her." He bit his tongue. While Yashiro looked at him with shock. He blinked few times.

"Ren. I think you're spending too much time with Kyoko -chan. You even started talking like her." He laughed nervously. But when Ren didn't say anything, he looked at his face, but he was too late because Ren already schooled his face, and it was blank. Seriously? "Ren, you're the #1 actor in Japan. You're handsome, smart, helpful, hard working and much more. You're a good friend. She will be a very lucky woman if only she'd open her eyes." Ren blinked few times. It looked like it was slowly sinking in his head.

"You really think so Yashiro- san?" He gulped but looked at him as if he was waiting for him to laugh and say that it was a joke and start calling him names. And in reality, part of Ren was afraid that he's going to do just that.

"Yes, Ren. I think so. I really consider you a friend. Actually, you are my best friend. And truthful I wouldn't want anyone else in that position. I know you're hiding things from me, but Ren, I trust you and will wait patiently for you to trust me back. I have few things I should tell you as well. About me and my family but it can wait. Maybe after party?" He looked at him with a face that already made a decision and is not going to back out of this. When Ren opened his mouth to speak Yashiro cut him off, "You don't have to tell me anything about yourself. I just wanted to show you that I trust you and that you can trust me as well." He smiled at Ren. "Okay, we'll talk later. Let's go in!" Ren stopped him for a second. He smiled his real smile.

"Thank you, Yashiro- san. I consider you my best friend as well."

* * *

They got in when Momose -san was ending singing "No One" by Alicia Keys. She was all red. She wasn't the best singer, but she did good. Ren smiled and greeted a few people as he headed to sit next to Kyoko. He actually felt much better after his talk with Yashiro and was really happy to hear that Yashiro considered him his best friend. He really was curious what he wanted to tell him, but it could wait.

"Hello again Mogami -san." He greeted her. "Is this seat empty?"

"Oh hello Tsuruga -san." He seemed to be in a better mood. He looked happy. She smiled brightly at him. "Of course Tsuruga -san! Please sit down," she said in a hurry.

"What did I miss?" He leaned toward her and whispered into her ear. Kyoko fought a blush. She was really happy that it was dark here.

"Um, almost everyone sang already, so soon it'll be the second round," she whispered back to him.

"Did you sing already?" His voice sounded a little bit sad. She looked at him with slight surprise. It's just your imagination!

"No, not yet. I'm not that great singer and umm," she fidgeted in her sit. "It's a little bit embarrassing to sing in front of others."

"Oh well you're right." He looked at her. She's so cute like that. "How about we sing together? I'm not good at singing as well so maybe it'll be easier... actually I've never sang in front of others. I'm a little bit nervous as well." She looked surprised at him. Is he blushing? Damn it's too dark to say! Wait! He wants to sing together!

"I would be honored to sing with you, Tsuruga- san," she said with a big smile. "Which song would you like to sing?" She asked politely.

"Any song is fine. But can we sing in English?" He asked hopefully. She smiled, and she didn't refuse. She accepted it with a smile. He was so happy at this moment that he didn't care which song they sang.

"Kyoko- chan it's your turn!" Kijima said with big smile on his face. He frowned slightly when he saw Ren next to her. "I chose a perfect song for you." His smile got even bigger. I really can't wait to hear her sing a song like that. Haha ah but can she speak English? I'll have to ask.

"Ah I'm sorry Kijima -san, but I thought that I would sing with Tsuruga -san." Everyone blinked and then got excited. After all, they really wanted to hear the great Tsuruga Ren sing. Kijima's smile got even bigger.

"Of course Kyoko- chan! You can sing this song after singing with Ren." That's killing two birds with one stone! "Which song did you choose? Or do you want me to choose one for you?" She looked at Ren. Well, I know he heard this song few times, so it should be fine I think.

"Rihanna's Stay feat. Mikky Ekko," she said while standing up. Ren followed her. They put the song on. Everyone was eager to hear them sing.

All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, I said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer

People were surprised. Kyoko's voice was clean, and she sang it perfectly. Ren was in shock, and he got nervous. His hands were already sweaty. She wasn't suppose to sing well! But this was Kyoko we're talking about. She's perfect in everything she's does. I'm going to make a fool out of myself. But even when he thought that he didn't mind it at all. She looked like she enjoyed herself making him smile at her.

Round and around and  
Around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now  
Tell me now you know

Ren was dumbfounded. He decided that he would want to hear her sing all the time. He imagined her singing to their kids or while he simply held her in his arms.

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

The entire time she was singing, Kyoko was looking at Ren. It calmed her down. And she actually forgot that she was singing in front of people. It felt more like she sang only to him. And this smile he gave her. She just hoped she wasn't making a fool out of herself.

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given

From his nervousness he almost missed his cue. He couldn't destroy her song. So he gave it his best. Everyone's jaws dropped. No one actually expected that he could sing, and he sang perfectly. They both were singing great. Yashiro was making a plan to inform the president about it so they could make a special album together or something. It would definitely get them closer.

Round and around and  
Around and around we go  
Ohhh now tell me now tell me now  
Tell me now you know

I hope it's not bad. He was just looking at her when he was singing. And she was smiling at  
him. He took it as a good sign.

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

God! His voice is amazing. And he said he can't sing?! With this voice, he could be a singer. I can say that maybe even better than Sho. At that thought, she smiled even more. She really believed it. If Sho heard it, he would want to die. But what actually made her warm inside was the way he was looking at her. As if he was afraid that he was ruining it.

Ohhh the reason I hold on  
Ohhh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one  
But I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see light  
It's hard to know which one of us is caving

When they sang together, perfectly synchronized, no one spoke. All of them were just listening to them. Few even thought that they were perfect maybe even better than orginal.

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay, stay  
I want you to, ohhh

He loved her voice. So pure so perfect. He was thinking how to make her sing to him more. Already forming a plan in his head.

"Wow!" Everyone exploded as the song ended, saying praises and how perfect they were together. Kyoko blushed at that and stopped herself with denying it. At least once, it would be nice to think like that. Ren loved that people were saying they were great together. And not hearing her deny it was even better. Maybe, just maybe Yashiro was right?

"That was amazing Kyoko- chan, Ren! Why didn't you two become singers? You definitely have the talent for that!" Kijima-sa was praising them while they were sitting down on their seats. "Ah, Kyoko- chan, did you forget? It's your turn to sing!"

"But Kijima -san, I just sang! It would be unfair!" She said before taking a glass of water and taking few sips.

"Nonsense Kyoko -chan! And I'm sure no one will mind. Sorry everyone, but I think you can admit it as well, she sings the best out of all us. Haha" To her shock everyone agreed and cheered for her. So she looked at Kijima and waited for him to announce which song he chose for her.

"I see that you know Rihanna, so I decided that it should be fine. What do you say about Rude Boy by Rihanna?" He smirked at her.

Kyoko blushed and was about to ask for different song when she remembered something.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*  
"Setsu, you speak too politely. Where the hell did you learn to speak like this?" Cain looked curiously at her. She gulped.

"You know, Nii-san, dad doesn't like it when I use bad language." Her brother glared at her.

"Do you see that old man somewhere here? I don't! So stop with this shitty, overly polite words when you're talking with me." She only nodded, but then she saw him smirk. "I know, Setsu, how about you listen to more music like this and memorize it then maybe you'll start speaking normally." Ironically, he put on Rude Boy loudly. Later, he forced her to listen lots of music like that.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

She glanced at Ren and decided that it was a payback time. She didn't realize it, but she just gave Setsu control. The smirk she had on her face was pure Setsu. The way she moved for the microphone was Setsu like. She didn't realize it, but Ren did and everyone who looked at her realized that something was off.

"I'll gladly sing this song," she purred. Kijima didn't know what happened but liked it and smiled even wider. But Setsu didn't pay him any more attention than that. After all brother was more important.

When she had microphone in her hand, and they put music on she smirked at Ren.

"It's payback time," she purred while looking straight into Ren's eyes. Everyone was shocked and no one really understood what was going on. Everyone had the same question in their heads: What payback? They were looking at Kyoko then at Ren.

When Ren saw this smirk something in him shifted. He just let Cain out. He relaxed in his seat and put on a predatory Cain-like smirk on his face and mocked her with his eyes.

Setsu was livid. How dare he?! How dare he treat me like a kid?! I'll show him! He'll pay for that! Setsu and Kyoko were furious. That's why Kyoko just let go and gave all her control to Setsu. She glared at her brother.

Yashiro didn't know what was going on but knew it'd be interesting. Just one look on Kyoko's face and he knew. There'll be blood.

Cain didn't really think that she'd sing a song like that. After all this was his little sister right? So he really wasn't ready for what she did next.

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy,  
Boy is you big enough?

Setsu didn't take her eyes off of Cain. And when she sang the last sentence she looked suggestively at his manhood. Which surprised everyone. After all, this was their innocent Kyoko. Yashiro's jaw dropped and no one spoke a word. Momose and almost all of the women in the room blushed at her suggestion. And that was just a beginning.

Take it, take it, baby,  
Baby, take it, take it  
Love me, love me

This was sang in a background, so Kyoko didn't sing it. With each word she took a step closer to Cain. He didn't take that annoying smirk from his face. She was almost fuming. Soon! You'll be begging on your knees!

Come here rude boy,  
Boy can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy,  
Boy is you big enough?  
And again at her last words she looked suggestively at his manhood. Cain brow twitched. Her smile grew bigger at his reaction. Finally, she was standing in front of him.

Take it, take it, Baby,  
Baby, take it, take it  
Love me, love me (Again Setsu doesn't sing it)  
Tonight I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
At that she sat astride on his lap. Everyone stilled. No one dared to move. Kijima was looking at them with surprise and a little jealousy. He wanted it to be him, and he glared slightly at Ren.

Tonight I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up, giddy up,  
Giddy up, ba

At the rider, she moved slightly on his lap. Her smirk grew even bigger when she saw that he tightened his jaw. His eyes never leaving hers. People couldn't take their eyes off of them, but they felt like they were watching something way too intimate. And the words of this song didn't help matters. Granted not everyone could understand, but just by looking at them you knew what it was about.

Tonight I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight baby we can get it on, yeah  
We can get it on, yeah

She put her hand in his hair and slowly slid down his face. Stopping on his cheek for a second and moving to his lips. She rubbed his lower lip with her thumb. He opened his mouth and caught her thumb between his teeth. Somewhere in the process his eyes changed to Emperor of the Night, but still he was Cain. To them no one existed. Only he, she, the music and the feeling. She let him take her thumb inside his mouth.

All the girls were on the verge of fainting. Seeing Tsuruga Ren like that was too much for their brain but still somehow they held on. The guys on the other hand weren't in any better shape. Just looking at them was enough. Yashiro didn't remember when he did it, but he took his phone out and was filming all of it. He even remembered to put his gloves on. Ogata was completely red and embarrassed, but it didn't matter because right at that moment a new movie was forming in his head.

Do you like it boy  
I wa wa want  
What you wa wa want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom

He toyed with her thumb inside his mouth with his tongue. He could see her eyes become dark and then his smirk came back on his face.

What I wa wa want  
Is what you wa wa want  
Na, na aah  
Come here rude boy,  
Boy can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy,  
Boy is you big enough? 2x

She saw that smirk returned on his face and didn't like it. She was supposed to be in control! And it felt like he was the one that had it all. It unnerved her. She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly took her thumb out of his mouth. She rubbed his lower lip again and moved her hand up his face to his hair to massaged his scalp.

Tonight I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight I'mma turn your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'mma put it down

She rolled her hips slightly. He gripped the back of the sofa he was holding. Her hands still in his hair.

Buckle up  
I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby

He was enjoying this way too much. Somewhere deep inside he knew that he should have stopped her. That he shouldn't let her go so far with it. And he knew he was to be blamed. But later he will blame Yashiro for that. It's all because of their talk earlier. That's why he let his true self out. He didn't even know when Kuon came out. It wasn't really only Kuon. It was a mix of all of them: Kuon, Ren, and Cain. Probably the real him. But he didn't care at this moment. After all the woman of his dreams was on his lap making his fantasies come true. He just wished that at the end she wouldn't hate him for not stopping her.

Do you like it boy  
I wa wa want  
What you wa wa want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa wa want  
Is what you wa wa want  
Na, na aah  
come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough? 2x

God! The things she was doing to him. From the moment she played with his hair in Karuizawa, he decided that it was one of his favorite things she did to him. And when she sang with this slightly sluty, husky voice he could feel his pants getting tighter. He only hoped she didn't realize it.

She loved to play with his hair. It was so soft. She decided that it was one of her favorite pass times.

I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair

At this Kyoko pulled his hair back. He didn't expect that and gasped slightly. She smirked. Finally, she was in control!

Babe, if I don't feel it  
I ain't faking  
No, no

She moved her head closer to his and shook it when she sang the last part. He was looking at her with so much desire that she was surprised she could still sing. Well Kyoko didn't quite understand it, but Setsu did, and she loved it.

I like when you tell me kiss it there  
I like it when you tell me move it there

She moved her head to his cheek and ear. Her lips grazing his skin over there when she sang those two sentences. He could feel her breath on his face, and he loved this sweet torture. His pants getting even tighter. It was getting uncomfortable, but he still loved every second of it.

So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got  
Now  
Come here right now

At the end of that she slightly pulled away but her hand was still in his hair massaging the place she pulled.

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough? 2x

When the song ended it became quite. No one spoke. No one moved. Everyone was looking at the pair somewhere on the side of the room. After few minutes of silence, Setsu spoke.

"How did you like your punishment?" She purred. Before Cain could answer Kijima butted in.

"If this is the type of punishment you're giving, Kyoko- chan then you can punish me anytime you want." He laughed but no one could tell if he spoke from jealousy or from stupidity but if not for Setsu quick thinking he would be probably died. She didn't even spare a glance on that idiot. She had eyes only for her man. And right now he was a furious man. She saw how his eyes narrowed, felt his muscles tense up, so she shifted and now she was cradled in his arms, like a baby. He had to take one hand from out of the sofa and put it around her so she wouldn't fall. That did the job of distracting him from that idiot. And he looked at her just like she wanted. She smirked at him. All he did was just grunt. She pouted cutely and then sighed. "You deserved this," she mumbled under her nose. He rose his eyebrow at that. She humphed at him and turned her head away, closing her eyes in the process. He caught her cheek.

"Is this the mouth that's talking back to me?" She was annoyed now.

"No, this is my cheek." She pointed at her lips with her finger. "This are the lips that talk back to you."

"I knew I shouldn't have spoiled you like that," he mumbled under his nose, but it was too quiet for anyone except Setsu to hear.

"Maybe you should spank me?" She giggled at him, speaking as quietly as him. He looked at her with surprise.

"Don't tempt me," he growled. He saw the light in her eyes and an idea popped inside his head.

Stop it! She's not like that! We're talking about Kyoko- chan here! There is no way she's into something like that! She probably doesn't even know what she's talking about! And he was right. Kyoko wasn't entirely sure what was she saying, but Setsu did know. And yes they are one and the same, but Kyoko just didn't want to let the idea of that inside her head. Or at least if you asked her, she would answer like that. In reality, she was working in the inn when she was younger, and she saw many things, so she knew more than she let on.

Cain glared at her and whispered, "You're being a bad girl." Setsu glared at him but the smirk reappeared. She tried to look innocent, and actually it fooled everyone in the room but not her brother.

"I'm sorry. What do you want me to do so you'll forgive me?" She asked like a little kid that was caught doing bad things. She looked at him from under her lashes. She looked too cute for her own good!

"You know I should have bought the cuffs and chain last time," he mumbled to her. This time not as quietly as he should have, and gasps and gulps filled the room. He put his chin on top of her head. "I should have tied you in my room. This way no one would be able to see how adorable you are." He smiled his wicked smile when he thought about it.

"Hmmm maybe when we go shopping next time you can buy it," she hummed in a response. The smirk reappearing again. She pulled away and looked in his eyes and feigned sadness. "But if you left, I would get lonely, you know?"

"Then I would never leave your side." Her eyebrow went up.

"Is that a promise?" He just nodded. She smirked. "You know when you make promises like that, I'll take you up on it, so what are you going to do if you break it?" His eyes widened slightly. "Hmm how about eating five meals a day for a week?" She put her hand on his cheek and felt him flinch. It took him few seconds to respond.

"Only if you'll cook," he grumbled a response.

"But you can't tie me in your room. What would people say?" Not that I would mind. *sigh* Maybe I would be able to see him completely, and I could finally make a perfect doll. He rose his eyebrow at that.

"Since when do you fucking care what other people think?" It was a surprise for everyone to hear him say bad words. For everyone it was like watching a drama. Girls were jealous of Kyoko and already made a plan in their heads as to what they're going to do to her. Kijima and few other guys were jealous of Ren. He already was making a plan in his head how to take Kyoko on that date she said she'd go. There was no way he would let her go that easily. "Beside it's not like you didn't see everything already. After all you did run inside the bathroom when I was taking a shower." He looked pointedly at her. Setsu blushed cutely. Everyone's jaw dropped. So they have a relationship like that! Various thoughts went through all of their heads. Kyoko/Setsu glared furiously at him. Not that she was mad at him. She was more mad at herself than at him.

"I didn't see," she pouted. Kuon was aghast. She's pouting, because she didn't see? Or because I said it out loud? ... WAIT! She didn't see! That means... He tried not to smile or actually laugh. But she continued, and it was getting harder not to laugh. "Such a perfect opportunity to see. And I missed it!" She pouted.

"You didn't look?" He looked skeptically at her. "And you're mad, because you wanted to look?" He looked surprised at the idea of that. Kyoko's jaw dropped slightly, and she just gaped at him for few seconds. Is he for real?!

"Do you have mirrors?" He looked taken back at her remark. He looked confused, and just waited for her to continue. "I know you do. But do you look into it?! Every woman in her right senses would want to look! Hell they would pay big money to see you in your full glory." She moved her hand in the air to make her point. "And I missed it! I'm never going to forgive myself for that! I should have just agree to join you in the shower! I'm such an idiot!" She was berating herself as he was sitting there with his jaw open with a cute blush creeping up his cheeks. He blinked few times and tried to look normal, but it didn't work out. The people around them were blushing, but the girls mostly agree with her. She was an idiot not to look. His hand tightened behind her and the other went to her cheek to caress it. The smirk come back full force.

"All it takes is to ask," he said huskily and the Emperor of the Night shone through his face. She looked surprised and taken aback by his remark. She glared at him.

"And what? You'll do strip dance for me?" She asked with a mocking smile on her face. Ignoring the Emperor of the Night smile on his face.

"If you play your cards right, I can do more than that," he said huskily making her eyes widened. Almost all of the girls fainted from looking at his face. The rest were just dumbfounded and couldn't move.

* * *

THE END  
I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)

THANKS TO ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! (Not sure when i'll be able to update but I hope it will be soon :))

I'm sorry for my poor English! I'm trying to improve it!


End file.
